Spanish Colonial War
The Spanish Colonial War, often called the Spanish War or War in Spain, was a regional war in January 2010, which involved most of Western Europe's nations, organised into two opposing military alliances: the Anti-Colonialists and the Pro-Louisianians. The war involved the mobilisation of over 1 million military personnel, making it the largest conflict in Iberian history. In a state of "restrained war," the major participants placed the majority of their naval and aerial assets at the service of the war effort. The start of the war was generally held to be January 13, 2010 with the declaration of war by Scotland and subsequent declarations of war on Scotland, Louisiana, and the Italian Federation. Many nations who were not involved still raised military awareness and even deployed aerial or naval assets to the Gibraltar area, including Rebel Army and Norway in an attempt to block off the Strait of Gibraltar. Other nations involved including the Slavorussian Empire, who set up a controversial quarantine of the Iberian peninsula. Prelude to War In late 2009, Carthage willingly submitted themselves into the protection of Rebel Army, with Rebel Army taking protectorate status over their land, Unity Island, and their Spanish holdings.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76650 On December 30, Rebel Army handed the African land, and their Libyan portion, to the newly reformed Sarnungian Republic.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=77271 On January 4, 2010, the Republic of Spain declared itself to the world under Ezequiel I. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=77632 The anti-colonial stance in Europe, particularly the hard-line stance, dates back to the Central European Union.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=61863 The stance has been carried on by several European nations, including Scotland and Finland. When Louisiana and Spain made and agreement, then, to lease Spanish land to Louisiana for a military base, it was Scotland who led cry of anti-colonialism. Scotland issued an ultimatum,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=78276 which was rejected by Louisiana for the third and final time.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78276&view=findpost&p=2102651 Declarations and Initial Actions At 01:26 GMT, 50,000 troops in Scottish aircraft took off for the military complex in south-east Spain. The aircraft, escorted by bombers, flew over the sovereign airspace of the Republic of Spain.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104054 A publicly announced number of 225,000 soldiers were flown to assist Scottish troops by Valencia. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104060 Immediately responding to the Scottish air invasion was the Sarnungian Republic, who had sixty squadrons of F-45A fighter-bombers in the region. The Sarnungian planes fired on the unescorted bombers and transports, and fifty long-range anti-air missiles were launched at the transports.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104109 Louisianian anti-aircraft guns, with a vast technological superiority over the Scottish bombers and transports, fired at the transports and bombers. Louisianian pilots created large holes for the Louisianian guns to fire through to limit friendly fire damage. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2106158 After a request from the Spanish for the Scottish to remove themselves from Spanish territory, Scotland issued a declaration: "If you fire upon us you will die, it is that simple."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104125 Less than half an hour later, the Italian Federation officially declared war on Valencia. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=78349 At the same time, Spainhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104187 revoked their embassy with Scotland and Scotland complied.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104192 Rebel Army closed the Strait of Gibraltar and the Suez Canal immediately to all belligerents bar their allies, and called upon Scotland to respect the sovereignty of Spain. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104236 The United Mechodamian States issued a similar response.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104289 Around two hours after the Scottish declaration of war, the Revolutionary Socialist Syndicate of the Netherlands declared war on Louisiana and simultaneously assaulted the Louisianian fleet in the Atlantic Ocean. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104267 The Federal Union of the Slavic Republicshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104288 activated their MDoAP and ODP with the RSSN and Scotland and Valencia, respectively, and declared war on Louisiana. Soon after, the Italian fleet engaged the Valencian fleet in the Mediterranean Sea.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104371 Simultaneously, the Sicilian Federation engaged in hostilities and prepped their fleet in the Western Mediterranean to assist Italy.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104491 Battle in the Atlantic Three Dutch submarines, four stealth destroyers, and six corvettes attempted to move behind the Louisiana naval lines. They would attempt to fire on all Louisianian vessels they encountered.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104267 Most of the Dutch Navy, however, opened fire directly on the Louisianian Navy once the order was given. 40 ICBMs were launched from the battleships and destroyers at the largest Louisianian ships. The submarines opened fire at the same ships, and small missiles were fired on the smallest ships. Missiles and weapons were not used on transport ships. In addition, 100 naval attack aircraft were launched from the Dutch carriers, and they were heavily-armed. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104267 The Dutch Navy was spotted before the assault began, and a warning was sent to the Louisianian navy. The fleet was prepared and 150 fixed-wing aircraft rose in the air. 100 of the planes engaged in a dogfight with the Dutch fighters, while the other 50 were split 25-25 to assault the Dutch fleet and protect their own. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2106158 The Louisianian AA destroyers opened fire on Dutch fighters, while four anti-sub frigates entered defensive positions and targeted enemy submarines. The guided missile cruisers opened fire on the Dutch aircraft carriers. Two of the Louisianian submarines were ordered to protect troop transports and the other two launched their torpedoes at the Dutch battleships and destroyers. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2106158 Lull in the Battles The Republic of Finland issued a statement of support for Scotland and "will simply do everything within their power to remove Louisiana from European territory". http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104521 After a discussion that was started by Vauleo-Buryatiahttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104551 over the failure of diplomacy, the Republic of San Marino, arguably the smallest nation in Europe, declared support for Italy. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104628 Immediately after the discussion ended, the Republic of Finland severed communications with hostile parties.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104638 The next day, January 13, Kyivan Rus' declared support for the Federal Union and Scotland.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104743 The Tahoan Atlantic FLeet was mobilized, along with hundreds of thousands of troops in Cuba and Nova Scotia. The fleet moved into the Gulf of Mexico near the Louisianian coast.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104748 Louisiana responded by mobilizing their Gulf of Mexico fleet and heightening military awareness. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2106158 Spain issued a statement that any use of Spanish territory as passage would be a declaration of war on Spain.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104809 Several hours later, Scotland pulled back their intention to avoid flying over Scottish territory,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104999 a move criticized by some as cowardice instead of true respect of neutrality. Several hours later in the conflict, on the morning of January 14, Euzkadi declared war on Louisiana and sailed their fleet to patrol the Bay of Biscay. Their air force also conducted patrols in the Bay.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2104937 Hours later, Taeunas declared their support for Scotland as well.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2105215 Later in the day, Australian ships had crossed through the Suez Canal.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=78344&view=findpost&p=2106095 Notes